And I'm here why?
by Yunyin
Summary: Why would a person with no capability to be a ninja be thrown into the story? The chance of dying here is only about 800 times more likely than somewhere like, say, L.A...


Hi Everyone, welcome to the fic. Fix yourself a snack and stay for a while.

I don't own Naruto, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I:B

* * *

It's moments like these when... I feel like I really could run away to one of those parallel worlds, just like in those Mary Sue stories I see sometimes online. I've only ever read a self insertion maybe once or twice... I've always thought they were too unrealistic. But right now.. I think I'd go to one, if I could. I feel like I've taken about all I can, and if someone asks me to take a little more, I may just shatter like that plate I dropped a jar of marshmallow creme on the other day.

Stupid cheap dishware.

Maybe... things will get better somehow...

* * *

"What do you say?" murmured a voice that brought up color of oranges in your mind.

A cream colored voice answered just as softly, "She'll do."

* * *

Hello. I've just read the above passage, which apparently was a documentation of my thoughts that led to this.. situation. I'm not going to leave you with some message like, be careful what you wish for, because I totally have heard/read that a million times, and it totally didn't stop me. Not this time, anyway. I guess I was fed up. I can't say I would undo this wish I've made, at least not yet. You may have already guessed what has happened. Not that you believe me, of course. I wouldn't believe me either, only here I am, and well, I don't think I'm dreaming.

My name is Dree. Well, my nickname, anyway. As far as you know. I am... hard as this is to believe, in Konohagakure, commonly known as the village of Konoha. Yes, really. Or, as my brother would say, YRLY.

I'm not sure how I got here... but I'll tell you how it all began.

I went to sleep angry. My dad was upsetting me by yelling at my brothers (I have three) to go to sleep, and said brothers kept wandering into my room without asking, trying to beg candy off of me, or to watch TV in my room. And my stay at home brother, kept on play his stupid space-ships-shooting game, which takes up essentially all of our pitiful 28.8 kbps internet connection. Try doing anything, and in he'd cry,

"What are you doing?! I'm in zero zero space, and you're gonna kill me!" Seriously. And it happened like EVERY DAY.

"Quit doing stuff!"

"You can't do that!"

Phsaw. I'd stop, but I wouldn't like it. I make no bones about not liking the way he gets preferential treatment. Just cuz he builds and maintains the computers doesn't mean he owns the web. Am I right?

Anyway, so I was mad, and I guess it unhinged my judgment a little. For one time, I felt for real, like if I could leave, I would. I'd never REALLY felt that in my heart, but that day I did. I guess you might be thinking maybe I had no right to feel that way, my life wasn't so bad, or maybe that you ALWAYS wish you could go somewhere else, and YOU never went anywhere. Well, Mr. or Ms. Smarty-pants, I haven't told you EVERYTHING. And I don't plan to. The while reason to get away is to leave the stuff that upset you, right? And let me tell you, here is not where I was thinking when I felt like I wanted to go somewhere else. It's not like I was gonna become a ninja, after all. I didn't want to have a romantic relationship with anyone here, and besides, the chance of dying here is oh, about 800 more likely than somewhere like, say, L.A. Especially if you're expendable, which I, unfortunately, am.

I am no Mary Sue. I have no special powers, fighting skills, or dramatic intelligence. I'm not even that pretty, and not in the slightest fit. Konohamaru could probably kick my butt, and that kid trips over nothing. (That's why he wore that crazy ugly helmet, remember?)

Honestly, I could not tell you why I ended up here. I was just asleep, and I felt a little dizzy, like when you spin for a while and sit down again.

I woke up at the foot of a very, very large tree. I was not unconcerned here. My reaction was a little less, "Squee! I'm in the Naruto world!", and a little more, "Where-the-hell-am-?!" followed by much in the way of hysterics and a full blown panic attack. Besides, I didn't know where I was. Yet.

From my vantage point, all I saw was a lot massive trees, grass on some rolling hills, and a splotch of some cream-ish color in the distance which turned out to be a building. The weather was warm, like early summer, and I didn't hear much but birds, until a sudden explosion shook the ground, silencing all woodland creatures, and raising dust and debris enough that I sneezed twice.

I heard voices a few moments later, and started to panic a little more. Maybe I'd been kidnapped and dumped somewhere? What if these were the people who had done it? Not knowing which way to run, I got up slowly, trying to scope out the situation, as the voices started getting a little more distinct. It sounded like they were coming to the right, so I edged a little to the left. And ran straight into a cloud of cigarette smoke, on which I coughed. A lot. Blegh... Waving my hand in front of my face, I opened my eyes (I had closed them) and thought I had been dropped in the middle of a con, or a band of remarkably good cos-players.

Backing out of the smoke, I smiled at the group. "Nice Team Ten costumes!"

They looked at each other, and then back at me.

Looking at them longer, I began to get a sinking feeling. They really did look a lot like team 10... A LOT like them. Exactly like, in fact.

But they couldn't...possibly be... Oh, yes, yes they could, as I would soon find out.

"Asuma.." began Ino. "Konno Ne-chan ga dou desu ka?"

Oh goody.

Just my luck, I get stuck in Naruto-land and they speak Japanese. Perfect.

* * *

Hope you liked chapter one. Be kind, leave a review if you like. 


End file.
